


Seashell

by Narnvaeron



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron
Summary: Kíli reveals that he has never seen an ocean.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Seashell

Fresh breeze caressed your cheeks causing the goosebumps to appear on your arms and making you inhale deeply, the familiar scent of salty air filling your lungs. The neverending ocean reached its white, foamy fingers toward you only to withdraw them in the next moment, leaving dark stains on the rough sand and repeating the action, again and again, with the steady sound of moving waves. This evening, the waters were calm, softly moving on the delicate blows of cool wind and swaying to the melody you could not hear but sense with your whole mind and soul—the same rhythm of your serene heartbeat.

The sky above you was painted in all the colours you could ever imagine, from the bright yellow, vivid oragne and burning red, through the soft purple and graying blue, to the darkness swallowing the sky far on the east, right behind your back. With every passing second, you could notice them changing in a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of art, on which the single stars were starting to appear. The sand was harsh under your touch, now much colder than when you reached the beach and the sun was still up over the ocean’s surface, but you did not pay too much attention to it, nor to the ache in your legs after wandering for the last few hours to get to this memorable place.

To be perfectly honest, for the first time in many months, nothing seemed to matter. There was no past chasing after you, no future with the upcoming mistakes, only the very moment you were stuck in, the wind on your skin, sand under your fingers and the sound of dancing waves. All this and the blissful smile on Kíli’s lips.

„I have to admit,” he started slowly after a long while of sitting in a complete silence—much unlike him. „That you were right.”

„How so?” You looked at him and noticed the joyful sparks in his dark eyes.

„About all of this.” He gestured vaguely to the view in front of you. „About this place.”

„I thought that you might like it. Personally, I enjoyed spending the time here. It is easier to focus and to forget about the problems or rethink them. Quite refreshing, if you ask me.”

„I cannot argue with that,” Kíli nodded and looked at the waters again, but something in the tone of his voice made you think that he had more in mind, than he decided to share with you. Still, you did not want to push him into anything and decided to let it go.

The humid air caused his hair to slightly curl around his face, giving him even more playful look. Kíli seemed to be very excited about going to the beach with you, just as passionate he was when you suggested taking him there many weeks ago, during your journey to the Lonely Mountain with the whole Company. It was an accident that you have heard his confession about never seeing an ocean, the one he whispered to you when you were both trying to fall asleep next to each other on the narrow floor in the house of Bard the Bowman.

It was hard to believe that someone like him could not personally face it; someone much older than you, considering the different lifespans between Dwarves and Men. Still, between you two, it was always Kíli who had more experience in travelling, who had seen lands you only heard about in stories, who met creatures from fairytales, who fought evil you could not even imagine yourself. That is why, when you heard him admitting that fact, you considered yourself lucky to be able to finally show him something new and not the other way around. For once, you could be the one giving an explanation and observing the way his expression changed when you went out of the forest and stood by the edge of heather’s fields meeting with the beach. The image in front of you was breathtaking and you missed it dearly after the months spent on the journey—and yet, you did not share a single glance to the ocean itself, too focused on the wide smile speading on Kíli’s face, as his sight wandered over the landscape.

„I like it,” he admitted, drawing a small circle in the sand next to the place he was sitting on. „I really do. Thank you for taking me there.”

Pulling your knees to the chin, you noticed how warm your cheeks were getting, not affected by the wind anymore. It was rare to see him this kind of content, not overly exited, not laughing out loud with a big cup of an ale in the hand, but simply enjoying the new experience and trying to memorize it as best as he could. Oh, if there only was a magic trick which would allow you to freeze the time in that second and keep the image of his happy face by the ocean forever! Unfortunately though, you were no sorcerer and all you could do was to look at him, remembering every detail of this blissful moment.

„Wait,” you said and stood up, causing Kíli to give you a confused look. „Just wait for me. It won’t take long, I promise!”

And then you headed toward the waters, quickly taking step after step until finally reaching more firm ground—the one washed by the waves over and over, where you could find all different kinds of colourful stones, soaked tree branches and various seashells. The latest were your main aim when you were walking right and left with gaze glued to the sand by your feet, looking for the most interesting ones and eventually picking them up, collecting in the pocket of your coat. When you were done and straightened your back, you almost jumped after noticing Kíli standing barely few steps behind you and carefully observing your actions.

„I told you to wait for me,” you grumbled, trying to hide the fact that he somehow ruined the small surprise.

„It was taking you so long I felt my beard grow long and gray.” He moved next to you, peeking at your hands hidden in the pockets. „Come on, show me.”

There he was again, impatient as always, making it impossible to not smile at the innocent curiosity in his voice. Thetrically rolling your eyes, you picked a handful of colourful seashells and took them out of the pocket, letting Kíli take a look at them.

„Oh!” he gasped and gently poked them with his finger, only then picking one up and eyeing it from every angle. „Those are pretty. Nowhere near as pretty as you, but still quite good looking.”

„Kíli!”

„Alright, alright.” He winked and suddenly you were speechless when he slowly reached toward you holding a seashell by your ear for a while, as if checking whether would it make a nice earring, not taking his eyes off of you for the whole time. Still, instead of being focused on the seashell, his sight was directed only toward you, constantly keeping an eye contact. „So pretty… Once again, you were right. There are real treasures here, simply waiting to be found.”

You remained in this position for a while, not being able to turn away, not when his dark gaze seemed to hold you in place. It was so gentle and full of love it made your knees weak and tongue dry, the urge to kiss him stronger than ever before.

Before you could do anything, Kíli placed the seashell back on your open hand and smiled at you knowingly.

„May I keep it?” he asked. „The treasure.”

You were not sure if he was still talking about the seashell you found, nevertheless you gave him an answer.

„Of course you can. It is all yours.”

Later on, when you were back in the same place you left your belongings on, the sun was drowning deep in the ocean, the sky above you growing darker and more stars shining. Somewhere near the trees, you noticed the pale moon bitten in half.

Kíli was laying next to you, arms crossed behind the head and staring upon the endless space. The leather coat he offered to put on the ground so you would not catch an ill was indeed helpful, preventing the chill from crawling on your skin. Long ago you have found out that he did not need too much protection during the cold nights, his hands always creating enough warmth to even share with you and stop the unbearable trembling of your fingers.

Slowly, you turned your head to him, hoping to unnoticeably trace the line of his profile with your sight and to make sure that it was no dream, that he was truly there with you. Surprisingly, you caught him staring at you first and immediately startled him by this discovery, a short cough leaving past his lips as he pretended to be changing positions so he was resting on the side now, facing you from barely inches away.

„Can I ask you something?” he inquired all of a sudden.

„Of course… No need to warn me, go ahead.”

The weight of his chocolate gaze landed upon you, although not as heavy as the soft, butterfly touch of his finger on the top of your hand. It almost sent shivers down your arms, the way he drew invisible patterns until reaching your wrist and then coming back to the fingers, the unspoken question lost in your mind long ago. You saw the tiny grains of sand tangled in his hair from laying on the beach with nothing under the head, you felt how warm and attentive he was, carefully playing with your hand and ready to withdraw in every moment, just in case you were to stop him.

But you did not and only smiled when he finally caught your hand in his, resting them both at the top of your stomach. Just like before, the time seemed to have no power over you two, there was no past, no future, only the present, his fingers entangled with yours, his adoring gaze upon your face and the breeze on your skin. Almost like a dream, the one you never wanted to wake up from.

Kíli bent over you, so close that the wild strands of his hair tickled your cheek and you held your breath, waiting for him to move even closer. Just when his lips barely brushed against yours, you heard him whisper something you did not comprehend in the first second.

„May I kiss you?”

The question was so unnecessary, it almost made you laugh. Instead, you placed a hand on his nape and brought him to yourself, finally tasting the kiss you desperately longed for. You felt him smile against you, freeing the hand from yours and stroking your cheek until he broke the kiss and looked down at you with so much love and passion you could melt under the mere sight. Kíli poked the tip of your nose with his and giggled before kissing you again, this time delicately sucking your upper lip and tracing it with his tongue. You embraced him, running your fingers through his hair which made him grunt deeply, satisfied with your endeavour and craving more with every passing minute.

The kiss seemed to contain all the previous times when your true feelings were restrained, be it by the unfavourable situations or your own uncertainty. Right now, however, there was nothing which could stop you from expressing how much you meant to each other, the greatest adventure of your life just starting with him by your side.

When you parted, Kíli licked his lips and rested his forehead against yours, not breaking an eye contact even for a moment.

„I think I love you,” you muttered, his warm breath caressing your lips.

„You think you do?” You scrunched the nose up. „That is not very convincing.”

Kíli kissed you again, this time shortly and sweetly, making you stay quiet before he spoke again.

„No, I have actually never been more sure of anything, than I currently am of my endless love for you. I could give you some teary comparison about it and the ocean (since I am quite a good poet, as you will soon find out) but that would be a waste of a perfect moment to kiss you all over again.”

You giggled at his words but did not have the time to answer as he did, what he promised to do. Only in the small break between soft kisses, you managed to whisper back your own confession, the one which seemed to move him so deeply, you could swear that there was a glimmer of a tear of happiness in his eye, before he blinked quickly, preventing you from fully noticing it.

„I love you, too, Kíli. Through the ocean and far, far away.”


End file.
